Merchants may conduct transactions for items and services with customers. To conduct a transaction with a customer, a merchant can use a point-of-sale (POS) device to receive payment from the customer, such as in the form of a payment instrument, and process the payment instrument for a cost of the transaction using a payment system. The merchant can then use the POS device to generate a receipt for the customer. The receipt can include a digital receipt that the POS device sends the customer via contact information of the customer, such as an email address of the customer. The customer can provide the merchant with the contact information at a time of the transaction.
In some cases, a merchant may request that the customer store information associated with the payment instrument on the POS device so that the customer is no longer required to provide the payment instrument during future transactions with the merchant. Rather, the merchant can use the stored information to process the payment instrument for a cost of a future transaction using the payment system. In some instances, using such a technique can improve the process of processing transactions, as the POS device is not required to read and/send sensitive information during each transaction.